WICKSY'S RETURN EASTENDERS
by covblazebabe
Summary: David Wicks returns to the square, the mission is to win Carol back, but it won't be easy, a story full of love, tragedy and sex, M RATED!
1. Chapter 1

Wicksy's return

Hello people, here is an EastEnders fanfic based around Carol and David, hope you like it, please review or comment if the mood takes you, thank you so much for your ongoing support!

Chapter one

Wicksy's return.

The air was cold, the night was bright, David sat at the wheel of his brand new motor, his eyes fixed on the front door of Carols house. The house he once lived in with her, he wondered what was going on behind that door.

Was she missing him like he was missing her? Was this a mistake? Should he have come back?

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter, a letter he had wrote only three days before, it was one of many, he was never good with words, writing down his feelings was never his thing.

It explained how he couldn't live without her, how he longed to hold her, to be near her, how all roads led back to her.

He read it through once more and slipped it into an envelope, he let a tear fall from his eye, sniffing a few times he wiped his face, he just didn't have the bottle to post it...

Now he was back in the square would Carol approve?

He rested his head on his hand, closing his deep dark irresistible eyes he couldn't help letting his emotions go.

He sat crying, crying for Carol, for forgiveness, he knew he could have done more, stayed around, begged maybe...

Staring at that house sent shivers down his spine, his mother died in that place, his family, his life lived there.

He admitted to himself when his mother died, that this was where he belonged, this is where his life would end. In the square. He in visioned himself on his death bed, Carol cradling him, being with him for every moment, until his last breath.

He wanted to die in her arms, his love for Her was to strong now, he couldn't stay away...

He took in a sharp breath as he sealed the envelope and got out the car.

Posting the letter he felt afraid, what if she didn't even bother to read it?

She might see his handwriting and rip it to shreds, he should never have left, mind you it would be a shame to let those tickets to Florida go to waste..

He drove around the corner with tears rolling down his face, why did he let her just push him away?

He should have stayed, refused to listen to her maybe.

But there was no point dwelling on it now, what's done was done, why break the habit of a lifetime? His speciality was running away, why disappoint everyone?

He pulled up in a quiet spot not far from the square, nobody should disturb him here.

He dragged himself out of the drivers seat and went to the boot of the car, pulling out a blanket he slammed the boot and got in the back seat.

It was cold, freezing in fact, covering himself up he dried his eyes and began to plan his next move...

6.30am David was awoken by the innocent chirps of the birds singing in the surrounding trees, "oh shut the fuck up!" He groaned "Demon birds".

He winced as he sat up, unfortunately he had fallen asleep in a very awkward position, sleeping in the back of a car definitely wasn't for him!

He caught a glimpse of himself in the rearview mirror "oh god" he muttered running his hand over his stubble.

Mission one find somewhere to get washed, he couldn't face Carol looking like he'd been dragged through a hedge backwards.

He headed to a nearby hotel and got washed in the toilets, chuckling to himself he questioned why he hadn't just booked himself in here the night before.

Looking at himself in the mirror he winked "right Wicksy, time to make things happen" he muttered slipping on his black suit jacket.

He didn't actually know what reaction to expect from Carol and the kids, but he was sure deep down they would all be pleased to see him, he ran his hand through his hair taking in a deep breath, perhaps if he kept telling himself that his shock return would be welcomed with open arms he might start believing it.

He stood for a few moments mulling the situation over, deciding to be reckless rather than cautious he headed back to the car, his plan was to just stroll into the cafe and place an order, act like he had never been away, it was still early morning, but it was as black as midnight, he saw small spots of rain had began to bounce of the cars windscreen.

He drove slowly back to the square, no one around apart from a few early birds setting up their market stalls for the days work, he soon spotted Carol making her way to the cafe, he suddenly became shaken, this was ridiculous, he knew he was the last person she would want to see "I can't do this" he grumbled trying desperately to hold back the tears that were welling in his deep dark eyes.

"Oh fuck it, pull yourself together man!" He snapped at himself boldly pulling himself out of the car "I'm going to do this" he confidently took a few steps towards the cafe.

"Excuse me sir" came a voice from behind him, David spun round, only to be confronted by a traffic warden "you can't park here" the man continued, a smug look upon his face.

David grunted and glared at the man, he must have been in his seventies "someone got out of the wrong side of the coffin this morning" he spat plonking himself back in the car and setting off looking for somewhere else to park, the very large penny that was heavily growing was finally beginning to drop, he shouldn't be here, he should have stayed away.

Parking up he was slightly starting to lose the will to live, this was to much stress for him, he'd spent the night cooped up in the backseat of his car, woke up feeling as stiff as a corpse, had to wash in a hotels toilets like a posh tramp now just as he was about to confront Carol some fucking coffin dodger tells him he has to move his car!

Pulling himself out of the car for a second time he slammed the door in anger, he then began preparing himself for his big entrance.

Approaching the cafe he could feel his heart rate speed up, he was getting breathless, he let one last mouthful of air into his lungs before entering.

Carol was stood with her back to the door, slaving over a hot sizzling pan of sausages, David smiled to himself and leaned on the counter patiently waiting for her to turn round, it seemed to take forever, it felt like his whole life was resting on what her reaction was.

"David" came Ian's voice "your back?"

"Ian" spluttered David not sure what to say, the two men stared blankly at each other for what seemed like hours.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" Interrupted Carol, one hand on her hip, the other holding a spatula.

Ian quickly made his excuses and disappeared from sight.

"Hello darling" said David with a smile.

"Don't you darling me! What do you want?" She questioned through clenched teeth.

David fiddled with a menu before suggestively answering "I'm not sure what I want is on the menu"

Carol narrowed her eyes "get out!" She shrieked proceeding to attack him with the spatula "you worthless piece of shit! Go and crawl back under your stone! Your not welcome here!" She continued hitting him until he was outside, the square was quiet, he could feel all eyes were on him and Carol.

"Stay away from me!" Yelled Carol slapping him hard round the chops then giving him a hard shove causing him to fall backwards and land on a pile of bin bags.

"Carol please" whimpered David surprised at her irate reaction to his presence.

"I don't want to see you, I don't want to know you" she wailed stomping back in the cafe, the smell of burnt sausages was emanating from the place.

"Your sausages are burning!" Shouted David dragging himself out of the trash and turning his attention to the glaring eyes watching him "shows over" he growled brushing himself down and heading back to his car, this hadn't gone as well he'd hoped.

Time for plan B...

Thanks for reading guys, hope you enjoyed chapter one, please let me know if you would like me to continue!

Twitter;

Covblazebabe


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back people, emotional chapter time... Hope you like it...

Wicksy's return

Chapter 2

David woke the next morning feeling hungover and ashamed, he had managed to polish off a whole bottle of whiskey the night before, still at least he had a decent warm bed for the night, certainly a lot more comfortable than his car.

He felt ashamed because of the way he barged into the cafe, confronted Carol, he had no right, he felt embarrassed just thinking about the incident.

"Why did I do that?" He grumbled holding his head and searching for the neurofen which he knew he had somewhere.

Plan B time, he knew Carol loved him, he knew he loved her, but how could he prove it?... He got himself sorted, nice suit, he loved his suits and he knew Carol loved them, placing the chain round his neck, he grinned at himself, his reflection in the mirror would turn the most innocent person on...

"Let's go Wicksy" he uttered, letting out a chuckle to himself.

The Vic was his destination... He knew Carol would be there, and he was ready, ready to win his lady back, this time, he wouldn't be pushed away, no way, this time no wasn't a word he understood or would accent!

Throughout the day he plotted his next move, the day flew by, he saw Carol entering the Vic with Masood, this angered him slightly, but it made him more determined to win her back once again, he took in a sharp breath and headed for the Vic, before entering the nerves began to kick in, "I can do this" he assured himself.

He walked casually into the Vic, he knew it was karaoke night, maybe a song would win Carol over, he didn't have the best voice in the world, but it certainly wasn't the worst, he cautiously and anonymously handed in his ticket and patiently waited in the corner for his name to be called.

"We have next an anon person" announced Mick "please show yourself" he said with a chuckle, Mick paused, reading this card he immediately knew who was about to approach, David had informed Mick of his plans and he was of course all to happy to go with it.

David heavily and bravely stood up "its me Mick" he muttered taking to the stage...

Taking the mike he nodded for the music to be turned on ... He glanced over at Carol who was hunched up in the corner with Sonia.

He felt nervous, these demons were eating him up inside, but he knew be had to do this...

David began;

"Each day I live...

I want to be...

" I LIVE FOR YOU CAROL"

A day to give...

The best of me...

I'm only one...

But not alone...

My finest day...

Is yet unknown...

"NOT UNKNOWN TO ME CAROL!"

I broke my heart...

Fought every gain...

To taste the sweet...

I face the pain...

I rise and fall...

"YOU MAKE ME RISE CAROL"...

Yet through it all...

This much remains...

"I HAD A HEART ATTACK! I WOULD HAVE STAYED" he cried...

I want one moment in time...

When I'm more than I thought I could be...

"TILL DEATH DO US PART"

When all of my dreams are a heartbeat away...

And the answers are all up to me...

Give me one moment in time...

"PLEASE"...

When I'm racing with destiny...

(David holds his hand out, reaching out to Carol ...)

Then in that one moment of time...

I will feel...

I will feel...eternity

(He pulls his hand back clutching his chest, knowing she doesn't want him, but at the same time, he's not willing to give up...)

I've lived to be...

The very best...

I want it all...

No time for less...

I've laid the plans...

Now lay the chance...

Here in my hands...

"PLEASE CAROL" he mumbles...

Give me one moment in time...

When I'm more than I thought I could be...

When all of my dreams are a heartbeat away...

And the answers are all up to me...

"I KNOW THE ANSWERS NOW CAROL!"

Give me one moment in time...

When I'm racing with destiny...

Then in that one moment of time...

I will feel...

I will feel eternity...

"MY LOVE, MY LIFE, MY HEART IS YOURS CAROL"

You're a winner for a lifetime...

If you seize that one moment in time...

Make it shine...

"SHINE WITH ME CAROL"

Give me one moment in time...

When I'm more than I thought I could be...

When all of my dreams are a heartbeat away...

And the answers are all up to me...

Give me one moment in time...

"JUST ONE CAROL!"

When I'm racing with destiny...

Then in that one moment of time...

I will be...

I will be...

I will be free...

I will be...

I will be free...

"PLEASE FORGIVE ME..."

He finishers off on a high note, "Carol" he utters, the sound of his voice bouncing around the room, music still playing, their eyes meet "please forgive me" he sings to the tune of the music...

The music fades and David stares at Carol, puppy dog eyes, tears steaming down his cheeks, he mouths "I love you"...

Thank you for reading guys... Is plan B enough to get Carol back?

Please comment or review!

Thank you all for your on going support, it means a lot to me x

For the song part its 'Whitney Houston' ... 'One moment in time' please listen to get the full story effect xxx

Twitter;

Covblazebabe


	3. Chapter 3

wicksy chapter 3

Welcome to chapter 3 people, hope you like it! As always thank you for your ongoing support, please review/comment if you can!

Chapter 3

Carol jumped to her feet, she looked angry, she took her drink from the table and walked over to Davids open arms "that was the most transparent bullshit I have ever had the misfortune of hearing" she whispered proceeding to pour the glass full of gin and tonic over his head.

"Carol" he managed to splutter "Carol, the cancers gone now its just me and you!" He yelled the words.

Wrong words!

Carol spun round, a grin spread across her face "so that's why your back?" She said these words freely, this man clearly didn't love her.

"I didn't mean it like that Carol!" Yelled David watching her walk away, he was use to this now, women walking away...

"Fuck sake" he grumbled

The thought of living without Carol made his stomach clench painfully "I fucking love you woman don't you understand!" He yelled, his voice seemed to eco, at least that's how it sounded to him "Carol, don't walk away" he sobbed, tears began to form in his deep dark eyes.

"Take a few minutes mate" advised Mick placing his hand on Davids shoulder "give her time"

David nodded and wiped his tears away, sniffing them away he tried to look like he didn't care "I love her" he muttered dropping to the knees, placing his head in his hands "what more can I do!"

Mick as always was sympathetic "come upstairs mate, we can talk" he said with a smile, Mick and David didn't know each other from Adam, but in Davids eyes that wasn't a bad thing.

He would normally be happy to have a chat with Mick, or anyone but not tonight, tonight he had to win Carol back, he raced after her, grabbing her, stopping her "I should have paid more attention, I wasn't trying to hide, nothing I seem to say ever comes out right, I don't want to push you away" he cried breaking down again.

"Please don't push me away! Not again! I won't let you!" He was now back on his knees, begging her.

But all she did was look down at him, like he was nothing, a stray flea bitten hound would probably get more attention.

"David, your not wanted here" uttered Carol, no emotion could be heard as these words spilled out "just go" she said slowly turning and walking away.

"Carol!" Yelled David "we could have something! I want to try! I won't fuck it up this time" his voice could be heard in the heavens above, he really did want to try, he couldn't live without her, he knew that she knew that, maybe she was just playing him or perhaps she really had lost all sense of reality.

Of course the second thought here was spinning around David's brain, it gave him hope.

"Let's start again! One step at a time!" He croaked, he tears were blinding him, he was choking on his own tears.

In his mind he was trying to convince himself that love was there, he knew on his part it was, it was like having a terminal illness, you try to convince people there is hope when really there is no hope, you just have to make the best of things.

Was this one of those situations? He asked himself.

The night dragged on, David walked the streets, even though he had somewhere to go, he wasn't ready to sleep, lying in bed would make his brain work overtime, he knew trying to sleep would frustrate him, he didn't want to sleep, he was to tired to sleep.

He thought back to his childhood when his mum would go out of an evening, he would often wonder when she would return, sometimes she never did and he was left alone to fend for himself, these memories hurt, they cut like a knife, a sharpened sward penetrating every internal organ he had, of course he didn't want to hate his mum.

"We all make mistakes" he muttered to himself shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Mine are just bigger than other peoples" he continued talking to himself as he realised how crazy he sounded.

He found a nice quiet spot on Walford common, he felt uneasy, he knew something terrible had happened here, Lucy, his half brothers daughter was found dead here, he took a moment to take in the surroundings, could she have been killed here? Or was the body just dragged and dumped here? He sat for a moment thinking how easy it would be to kill someone...

Everyone in this world is capable, we can stand in the kitchen holding a sharp knife, looking at the person stood before us, we know we could stab them, the right point of entry would kill them instantly, someone standing waiting for a train could easily be pushed onto the tracks into the path of a moving train.

He sat there, his mind wondering, these are scenarios that could happen to any of us at any time, he hugged himself.

"I just want Carol to love me" he sobbed, the tears, the hurt, the betrayal from years gone by started to hit him, they hit him hard, how many more times can he fuck up?

He hated himself, he needed to stop hiding and have the guts to be himself, to show Carol nothing could ever get in there way, to stand up and really show his true colours, one thing was for sure, he wasn't going to give up.

He pulled out his phone

*I won't push you away, I love you xxx* he was blinded by tears writing this, his heart was beating ten to the dozen when he pressed send...

Standing up, he walked towards the road, the common seemed to stretch on forever, he had a blank vacant look in his eyes "I don't want to push you away" he muttered as he walked on, looking up at the sky, he silently prayed, to his mum, she wasn't the best mother in the world, but she was still his mum.

"I don't know what to do mum" he said looking up at the sky, he was praying for an answer, a sign! Anything! "Mum!" He cried "your never there for me!" He yelled hitting the air.

Suddenly he felt a chill run down his spine, spinning round his eyes scanned the deserted common, at least he thought it was deserted until now "who's there?" He muttered glancing round, he could hear breathing, heavy breathing.

"Is someone there?" He called feeling a little spooked, he held his breath for a moment, long enough to hear the sound of approaching footsteps from behind him.

He casually turned and saw a shadow, the outline of a person soon came into view.

"Who are you?" He quizzed the mysterious character stood just a few feet before him.

The figure didn't answer, it began to move slowly forwards towards him, David could hear the leaves crunching under the persons feet.

He quickly turned away and began speed walking, his walk soon broke into a run, he high tailed it as fast as he could back to the square, stopping for a second or two to catch his breath now and then, he didn't look back...

Once back in the square he headed for the gardens, he was surprised at how fit he actually was, he took a small bottle of whisky from his inside pocket and took a few swigs.

"Fuck it" he muttered "I'm going to win Carol back and I'm going to do it now"

He bravely walked to Carols house, standing outside starting to feel the effect of the whisky he burst into song...

Can't believe we're standing here...

Saying that we're leaving...

While holding back the tears...

I remember everything we've shared...

Through all the years...

Why does it have to end this way...

Is this the bitter pill...

That we have to take...

And now we've come this far...

Is this the price we pay...

Can we win it back again...

So don't walk away...

We can save our love...

If we just keep the faith...

Let's turn the tide...

Before it's too late...

Don't let it go...

Don't walk away...

"DAVID! What in the name of the lord are you doing!" Wailed Carol her head poking out of her bedroom window.

"I'm doing the great fucking northern run! What does it look like I'm doing!" Shouted David closing his eyes and continuing...

Some times we don't see our eye to eye...

And in the past, we may have danced a little out of time...

And after all the different roads we've walked together...

Let's make it right...

Let's start tonight...

So don't walk away...

We can save our love...

If we just keep the faith...

Let's turn the tide...

Before it's too late...

Don't let it go...

Don't walk away...

All it takes is understanding...

The answer's right there in our hearts...

We can reach a new horizon...

If we keep the hope alive...

So don't walk away...

We can save our love...

If we just keep the faith...

Let's turn the tide...

Before it's too late...

Don't let it go...

Don't walk away...

He finished his performance, not noticing he had managed to hold Carols attention for so long, this only became apparent when he opened his eyes and he saw her stood before him, tears filling her eyes.

He gave her his puppy dog look "its just you and me darling" he started "its always going to be you and me, it always has been" he held his arms open, his face held a begging expression "come back to me Carol" he sobbed.

Carol took a few steps forward "David" she uttered...

Wow... So what will Carols decision be?

As always thanks for reading people! More coming soon! Please comment/review if you can!

Twitter; covblazebabe


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Welcome back people! Here's chapter 4 defiantly M rated, please comment/review if you can, thank you for reading, hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 4

David tilted his head and gave Carol a cheeky grin.

"You better come in" she muttered.

He flopped his arms by his sides, he expected a hug at least, but an invitation into the house was enough for now.

He closed the door quietly behind him and followed Carol to the living room, the house hadn't changed, he felt instantly at home.

"I have let you in to say your piece, so get on with it" said Carol calmly, nodding at the sofa.

He took a seat, his mind had gone blank, everything he wanted to say had vanished into thin air "I um..." He stuttered.

"That it?" Questioned Carol pouring herself a drink.

David sighed and sat back, his hand over his eyes, his mind racing trying to find the right words to say "your heart effects mine, what do I do with that feeling? You've made me weak, because your all I have, and your all I've ever wanted, your all I've ever needed" started David beginning to feel the tears well up.

Carol sipped her drink casually for a minute before bursting into laughter "never change do you!" She couldn't help shouting "more bullshit David! You might have been able to charm me years ago, but not now, I'm wise to your cheesy lines"

David was offended by this, he pours his heart out and gets this back.

"Carol please, you know I love you" his words came with genuine tears, Carol could tell, she sat beside him, but didn't touch him.

He sniffed away the waterfall of tears streaming from his eyes "we've been here before Carol, in this room, but back then we were crying together" he managed a chuckle, Carol on the other hand held her glance, she didn't speak, she just looked expressionless in his direction.

David gulped chocking on tears "let's pretend the past never happened, the future is ours" he cried, he couldn't hold back any more "show me how you want our relationship to be, like the way you showed me how to fall in love"

His tears were real, his emotions were real, his heart was aching, he didn't mean to be cheesy, it was just his way...

They sat in silence for a while. Carol was waiting for David to compose himself, it seemed to be taking forever, but in her mind she knew, he really did love her, but she wasn't sure she loved him, she put the TV on hoping it would calm him down.

Davis sat there, uncomfortable with his hard cock pushing against his black suit trousers, he began discreetly rubbing the tip of his cock through the material and trying not to let Carol see what he was doing, he didn't want to come on to strong just yet, but his cock throbbed.

Of course, his attempt at being discreet didn't work! He caught Carol taking a sly glance in his direction when she thought he wasn't looking, turning to face her he could see she was licking her lips, with no words exchanged between them David allowed his cock to pop out his now unzipped fly, Carol watched him circle the end of his knob with the tip of his finger...

Lying back slightly on the sofa David started to open his trousers, he needed to get it out. He undid his belt and the top button of his trousers allowing his fully erect cock to spring free, he eased down his trousers and boxers which by now were soaking wet with the amount of precum that had been freely flowing from his dick for the past half an hour.

Carol watched in fascination as he gripped his monster cock with one hand, moving it slowly up and down the length of his shaft a couple of times before he eventually pulled her in for a kiss.

The thick precum that was seemingly oozing from his japs eye formed a string of juice as he wanked away.

Pushing Carol away for a moment he took off his shirt and sat naked next to her, he continued stroking his man meat hoping she might join in, but she appeared more than happy watching him, his eyes stayed locked with hers, she soon gave him a seductive smile.

David didn't need any further encouragement.. the speed of his strokes began increasing as he approached orgasm.

Carol could tell he was almost ready, so put a cheeky hand on his leg, making him shudder, he shot his load within seconds of Carols warm touch, the first spurt landing on his face and the rest of his creamy spunk continued shooting out of his prick and ending up on his chest and belly.

Seeing him orgasm like that, Carol couldn't help but moan as a rush of pleasure shot through her body, her cunt was now soaking her knickers, she had tried not to let Davids actions effect her, obviously this was verging on impossible.

"Dirty boy" she whispered leaning in for a much needed kiss, they kiss each other passionately, fighting away the urge to cry, they both knew this was for real, for love, for life.

"Mum!" Came a voice from the hallway followed by the slamming of the front door.

"Shit" uttered David pulling away quickly covering his still erect manhood with a nearby newspaper, just in time to see Sonia entering the room.

"David" she screeched reverting her eyes.

"Oh hello, um" stuttered David pulling on his boxers and stumbling past Sonia to the kitchen, spunk still dripping from his hunky body.

"Mum! What's he doing here!" Shouted Sonia clearly unamused at the sight she had just been confronted with.

Carol shrugged, she didn't have an answer.

"Mum, you told him to leave, he hasn't answered his phone for months, you got better, we left him messages he didn't even reply! What's going on!" Yelled Sonia parking her arse next to Carol.

Carol remained silent.

"Mum!"

"Sonia I let him in to say his bit, that's all!" Snapped Carol.

"Looks like the talking didn't come from his mouth, looks like it came from another part of his anatomy" Sonia wasn't daft, she had seen this a thousand times over with her mum.

"We were talking!"

"Is David always naked dripping in bodily fluids when he talks to people?" Asked Sonia casually, the words 'that's a silly question' shooting through her head.

"Sonia, this is none of your business" grunted Carol cuddling herself.

Sonia took to her feet shaking her head "and you wonder why I don't ask you for relationship advice" she spat vacating the house, slamming the door behind her.

David soon appeared "is she upset?" He asked grabbing his shirt from the floor and sitting down.

Carol shot him a look and they both began to chuckle "you think she saw all she wanted to?" Grinned David trying to inject some humour into a somewhat awkward situation.

Carol smiles lovingly holding her arms out ... "Let's start again" she whispers allowing David into her arms, he cuddles up, the TV switches itself off and they fall asleep in each others arms...

Well that's all for this chapter people, will the happiness last? Please comment/review if you can, as always thanks for your support and thank you for taking the time to read!

Twitter;

Covblazebabe


	5. Chapter 5

Wicksy's return chapter 5

Welcome back people! Here's chapter 5, hope you enjoy it, sorry it's taken a while! Just been busy! Enjoy!

Chapter 5

"David, breakfast!" Called Carol cheerfully from the kitchen, last nights events had made her wake up in a good mood, she was glad to have David back, she couldn't stop kicking herself for pushing him away in the first place.

She couldn't help but wonder how many women he'd been with while he was away on his travels, where there's David there's never a woman far away.

"David!" She called again just in time to see him appear in the doorway, he wore a long blue shirt, clearly to big for him, three buttons remained open, showing off some mouth watering flesh.

Carol looked down at the bulge in his checked boxers, she let out a sigh.

"Good morning Carol" he exclaimed plonking himself down at the table as Carol placed some toast and jam before him.

He looked a little nervous, to him, last night felt like a dream, he wasn't sure if he was awake or asleep.

He shook the wiry thought away and shoved some toast into his mouth, within seconds be had managed a whole slice, it wasn't surprising, his eating habits over the last few weeks had been far from normal.

He looked up at Carol and began licking and sucking the butter and jam off his fingers "thanks for getting me up last night" he coughed "oh I mean putting me up" he said correcting himself quickly.

This remark prompt a smile from Carol "anytime David" her response was unexpected, but welcomed "stay as long as you like" she continued turning away and making a start on the dishes from the night before.

"Carol since I've been away I have been through about 2000 tissues and 50 DVDs and..."

"You had a porn marathon then?" Said Carol cutting him off mid sentence.

"No!" He shouted rather abruptly "I was missing you, I've been upset, I cried myself to sleep every night" Carol could hear the emotions in his voice, maybe David could finally talk about his feelings.

Carol was sceptical about his statement though, David Wicks crying himself to sleep every night? She didn't believe that, still it was a sweet thing to say, even it was a complete lie.

David finished off his breakfast and brought the empty plate over to the sink, he stood behind Carol and snaked his arms around her waist, placing the plate gently into the hot soapy water.

Carol giggled as she felt his erection pressing against her, his warm morning breath on the side of her neck.

"Grandad!" Came Liam's voice from behind them "what you doing here?" He challenged.

"That's No way to speak to your grandad Liam" spat Carol nudging David away.

"Sorry, just shocked, didn't think he would be back" said Liam with a shrug.

"I am here you know" muttered David fiddling with his watch.

An awkward silence fell across the room, to say that young Liam had taken Davids return badly was something of an understatement, at least that's how it was coming across.

This didn't worry David to much, he had much bigger things spinning round his head, like the small matter of Carol's actual feeling towards him.

This woman changed like the weather, the behaviour of a schizophrenic was more predictable than her, and he should know, his son Joe was a sufferer of the disorder, he sat for a moment reminiscing about the bad old days before Joe was diagnosed, the thoughts made him shudder.

"You alright David" questioned Carol "you've gone a bit pale.

" oh yes, yes fine, I was just thinking" he replied with a cheesy grin.

Liam soon left leaving his gran and granddad alone, they spent the morning talking, Carol filled David in on everything he had missed, Bianca and Terry leaving, Morgan and Tiffany seeming excited about starting a new life, Max's recent love interest.

The hours seemed to fly by, it was just like old times.

Soon enough their hands were locked together over the table top, they were smiling and laughing together again.

"I better make us some lunch" beamed Carol pulling her hand away "by the way, how's your... Your heart?" She questioned nervously, she knew David hadn't attended the hospital when she stupidity booted him out, of course she had been worried, David was never one for hospitals, doctors, medication and so on.

David leaned back in his seat "its fine Carol, nothing to worry about" he answered his head slumped to one side.

Carol was suspicious, his attempt to simply brush off the question wasn't going to wash here "you have been checked?" Carol asked, determined to get a straight answer.

"Yes, I've been checked"

"When?" Carol now had her arms tightly folded.

"Here come the questions" muttered David.

"It happens to be important" Carol stated "before you move back in and justify your wonderful existence I want some answers"

David tutted "god I might as well be Hitler! That's how much you seem to hate me right now" he bit back childishly.

"David! I want answers! I don't hate you, you think I'd have let you back in if I hated you?" She questioned trying to hold back her boiling anger.

David shrugged and stood up "call me when you've finished building the gallows" he wined walking out towards the living room, he knew he was being a total prat, but he wasn't in the mood for lectures, he wanted to get settled in first, in other words he wanted to make sure his feet were firmly under the table.

Carol left him to wallow in his own pity for a while, she knew exactly how to play this one, the doctor would have advised him to change his diet, she knew David was incapable of sticking to any diet that didn't consist of cake, bacon and take away meals, so she made him a nice lunch - a plain fruit salad.

Placing it before him she had to look away so not to laugh at the disappointed look on his cheeky face.

"What's this?" He asked flicking and tossing it around the plate.

"Its a nice healthy fruit salad" smiled Carol tucking into her own.

"This isn't food! This is the food that food eats! I'm not a rabbit" exclaimed a very unhappy David.

"For dinner you shall have some nice white rice and skinless boiled chicken" informed Carol as she tried to ignore images of her cunning plan coming together.

"That's a joke right?" Asked David his tummy making growling noises "I can't eat like this! I could be subject to some kind of chemical reaction! I'll get some sort of fluid imbalance!" He continued shoveling some food into his mouth.

"Carol I mean it"

"Don't talk with your mouth full" chuckled Carol finishing her lunch.

"Carol! I need proper food! I'll be forced to hunt and kill innocent people and animals to replace my enzymes!"

Carol couldn't help but laugh, she could tell this was going to be fun "I'm putting you on a strict diet, I warned you about your health before your heart attack and you didn't listen, so now I'm taking matters into my own hands" she politely informed him.

David picked up a certain array of sarcasm in her voice, but he wasn't going to cause a fuss, not yet anyway, he was back in her good books, so that was a start, he would let her have her little controlling moments, she couldn't keep tabs on him 24/7.

At least that's what he thought...

He finished his lunch, showered and headed out for a walk, he soon bumped into some old faces "Wicks, what you doing back?" Asked Ian clearly not pleased to see him.

"Couldn't stay away" chuckled David forcing himself into defensive mode.

"Oh, back for good then?"

"Well you know me Ian, I spend my days waiting for Satan's massive cock to rise from the ground and fuck me up the arse, Walford is where it always happens" was Davids witty response.

Ian didn't respond, he just shrugged and walked off, David then made his way to the car lot, letting himself in, he was confronted by a very shocked Max.

"Right, I'm back, where do you want me?" Grinned David swinging his keys around the open air that surrounded him...

There we go people! Please review or comment if you can! More coming very soon! Thank you fgkr your continued support!

Twitter;

Covblazebabe


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome back people, some possible comedy here for you, hope you enjoy it, please review or comment if you can! Enjoy.

Chapter 6

David did a good half day at the car lot, selling four perfectly respectable cars, showing Max he still had it so to speak, to his surprise his colleague didn't ask to many questions, which in Davids eyes made the time pass quicker.

He said his good nights and promised he would return the following morning.

Now to deal with his next problem... Young Liam... He clearly wasn't pleased to be graced with his presence once again, as always David had been working on a plan, he would throw money at the problem - the typical Wicks way - he would buy him a present, something to take his mind off himself and Carol.

He went to the nearest pet shop, buying a Gerbil, along with the perfect cage plus accessories.

The little Gerbil was pure black with a white dot by one ear, David chose this one because of its cute distinctive white mark, a birth mark perhaps? David thought.

He smiled to himself proudly as he entered the house with his peace offering gift.

Liam and Carol were sat chatting in the kitchen.

"Why does everyone seem to congregate in the kitchen?" David muttered bursting in.

"Liam" he grinned placing the cage and bags on the table "I got you a present" he continued handing Liam a small box containing the little fluffy ball he had purchased.

"Oh what is it?" Asked his grandson curiously opening the small box.

"Its a little Gerbil!" Yelled David excitedly.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Spat Liam watching the fur ball scutter about the table.

"Ohh" shrieked Carol jumping back "what the fuck!" She yelled shooting David a look of pure evil.

"Oh come on you two its a little Gerbil, every boy of Liam's age needs a fury friend" informed David scooping it up before it did a suicide jump off the side of the table.

"That's not the type of fury friend I want" exclaimed a very unhappy Liam.

David took a seat beside him "but look at him, all he wants is someone to love him" he said with a smile.

He could tell now Liam was possibly coming round to him, he was just keeping the stubborn act up, David handed the tiny rat type creature over and watched as the two bonded for a few minutes.

"Why don't you go and get him settled in?" Suggested David pushing the many bags towards Liam "everything you need is here, we got the cage, toys, sawdust, bedding the lot!"

Liam actually looked happy at this point, so this meant one nil to David, at least for the next hour anyway.

"Hmm ok, he is sort of sweet looking" answered Liam.

"Looks like a rat, keep it out of my way" Carol insisted keeping up the evil stare in Davids direction.

David laughed and led her into the living area quietly closing the door "I want you Carol" he whispered undoing his shirt, watching her take a seat then grabbing his crotch "wanted you all day" he squeezed himself hard making himself groan, his stiff cock throbbing, aching to be released from his trousers.

Carol lay back on the sofa, slowly slipping her hand into her knickers "your a bad boy David" she groaned as she worked herself up.

He walked over now naked his cock dripping with pre cum, he towers over her, looking into her eyes "I want you" he mouths silently...

"Take me" Carol gasps as they burst into a marathon of hard wet kisses...

"Nana, grandad! Its escaped!" Came Liam's irate voice from outside the room.

"Fuck sake" stuttered David pulling himself up and grabbing his shirt and boxers.

Liam burst in just in time to see a near enough fully clothed Carol and David.

"Whitey! Whitey escaped!" Cried Liam trembling ignoring the semi naked state his grandparents were in. "You've only had it five minutes" exclaimed David fastening his belt...

The three of them searched long and hard for over two hours eventually finding the little trouble maker quivering in Liam's room, they placed it back in the cage, making sure it was secure before heading to bed.

A week past, Carol and David got their time alone, Liam came home everyday and raced to his room with a smile and not a frown, his new companion seemed to be doing him the world of good, he would come home and build obstacle courses on his bedroom floor, they would play the PlayStation together, he would let it run about in its little ball on the landing and catch it before it fell down the stairs before it killed itself, these were good times.

Until one night he was woken, he sat up and saw his fury friend stood on a mountain of straw, on its hinged legs, hands above its head and teeth biting at the cage door...

And bam the cage door flies wide open, the Gerbil flies high into the air seemingly landing swiftly and softly on the bedroom floor, then makes a dart for the door.

Liam sat and watched stunned for a moment, did he really just see that? Did that really just happen?

"Ahhhhh" came a deranged scream..

"Oh shit" muttered Liam pulling on his dressing gown and rushing out to find David cradling Carol, who was shaking at the sight of the little animal, the Gerbil was under a large glass vase "Um Liam, I did buy you a cage for this" stated David.

"Grandad it got out!, it opened the cage" protested Liam.

"Oh great David! You can't buy him a normal pet can you?" Screamed Carol pulling away " you have to go and buy the Harry Houdini of gerbils!"

David had to hold back the laughter, if anyone could choose an animal worthy of that name it would be him "well so I chose a radio active fur ball, I'm sooooo sorry" he chuckled picking the Gerbil up and ushering Liam back to his room.

"This time keep an eye on it" warned David gaffer tapping the door on the cage so it was firmly secure "there, it can't get out of that" he assured "now get some kip" he continued before leaving the room and closing the door quietly.

Liam woke bright and early, he yawned and glanced over to the Gerbil cage, a cage which was now empty...

He had David and Carol searching for hours, but to no avail, the Gerbil had gone.

David sat down with Liam and took his hand, he could tell his grandson had become somewhat attached to his little friend, he felt for him ...

"Liam" he started taking in a deep breath "maybe little Whitey found that the cage was a prison" as these words came out he winked at Carol, she was stood boldly with her arms crossed, clearly not happy "you must remember it could have been bought by someone that wouldn't look after it or it could have died in the pet shop" David knew he needed to up his game here so he pushed it to the limit..

"You must be happy now because its free Liam, it wants to die a free Gerbil!" Exclaimed David doing some very unnecessary hand movements, he stood up and raised his hands "be happy he's free, maybe he's gone off to make some Gerbil typed Rabbit babies, he now has the freedom he craved"

"Oh shut up David" spat Carol vacationing the room.

"No carry on grandad, I'm listening" pleaded Liam looking intently at his grandfather.

David continued "if you didn't have a little fluffy ball to make you question the meaning of freedom and what it truly means to live life, how would you learn anything?"

Liam sat back in his seat mulling this question over, he eventually shrugged forcing David to carry on "if you really want to find happiness, you need to have the courage to break out, like the Gerbil, find your own freedom and live life on your terms"

Liam sat glaring at him for a few moments before nodding, the nod was accompanied with a smile "thanks granddad" he chuckled heading to his room.

"You talk a good line" said Carol walking in "that was really sweet"

"I meant every word" answered David planting a kiss on her lips "I need to pop out, I'll be back soon" he promised grabbing his phone and car keys.,...

David got out the car and took in a breath of the night air, he reached into his inside pocket and pulled out little Whitey "lovely fields here" he muttered letting the Gerbil run between his hands, he had found him by the front door shaking in a shoe, there was no point giving him back to Liam, this self aware Gerbil knew what he wanted so there for would continue trying to escape.

David knew most humans weren't aware of their place on this earth, and he was one of them.

He knew that even in the short time his grandson had had the rodent, he had learned a pretty big lesson, about life, about the way the world works, how not everything in life is fair, how sometimes people are ignorant towards the feelings of others.

"Goodbye and fair well my friend, enjoy being free" said David as he placed the little bundle down and watched it explore then vanish into the tall grass, which would now be its home, its free open home... ...

Thank for reading people! Hope you enjoyed it!

Please review or comment. All the best x

Twitter

Covblazebabe


End file.
